


Where is Akane?

by AFSailor



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Cheating, Cuckolding, F/M, Ranma is idiot, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFSailor/pseuds/AFSailor
Summary: Ranma looks for Akane to apologize her. But isn't it bit too late?





	

"Akane?!" shouted Ranma, walking all over the dojo. He was sure she returned home little earlier than him. But there was no answer on his calls. He checked the kitchen, wondering if she's been cooking another deadly meal, but there was only Kasumi. She said she saw no Akane around. Ranma walked to the garden to see if Akane wasn't training there, but there was only Nabiki, sunbathing in bikini. She grinned, saying that she saw no Akane if Ranma wants to join her, she'll gladly welcome him. He shook his head and left, trying to not thnk much of how sexy Nabiki looked in that scanty bikini.

Finally, he decided to checked her room. He knocked to the door and having no answer, he pushed them slowly, saying that he's coming inside. He was prepared for a punch of the angry girl. Even for a kick or two. Yes, today's morning he made her angry again, saying something about her shape and breasts. Anrgy, she said that she doesn't want to see him for her own eyes. Of course, right after retuning home Ranma wanted to apologize. Akane was easy to get angry on him, but also easy to forgive him. But where she just disappeared?

He looked around, but everything looked pretty normal, just like in her room. He shrugged and left, closing the door, sure that Akane probably left the dojo. He returned to his room, hoping that he'll meet later and proper apologize for his morning behavior. 

Little he knew that at Akane's room, blue haired girl breathed a sigh of relief when the doors were closed. She was hidden in the big wardrobe, kneeling down. And right beside her stood Tatewaki Kuno, who's stiff manhood was pointed at Akane's face. 

"Seems that unnecesery boy left" he said. 

"Yes, Kuno-senpai" said Akane "He left for good. Both this room and my heart" she added, kissing his big, strong manhood.


End file.
